


You Left Me

by NatsukiLeeRkoLover



Category: Naruto
Genre: High School, M/M, ghetto Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto starts High school and can't wait to see sasuke his old childhood friend. But, promises are broken and tears are spilled. narusasu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my fanfictions on Fanfiction(dot)net. It's in the same condition as it was there. It has not been beta-ed or anything. So don't tell me I need to fix grammar, I know. Also, I know the authors notes in the middle are distracting. I don't do that anymore. Sorry For the sucky quality of writing this was. I was 14(?) when I wrote this. (All end notes are intact from first posting, disregard them if you want). Was written from November 2007 - May 2008

**You Left Me**

Naruto 6 sasuke 7

Naruto sat infront of a small pound in the large backyard of the Uchiha house hold. Sasuke Uchiha sat at his side. Both were looking peacefully at the pond watching their reflections float.

Naruto fell back and sighed. "Sasuke?"

"hm?" Sasuke responded. He too, then, fell back. He closed his eyes and put his hands under his head.

"Will you love me and be there for me?" Naruto asked. A frightend feeling came over the young blond. He expected his raven-haired friend to say 'no'. The small kitsune like boy had been alone all of his life. Sasuke was the only person to ever really be there. Hopefully, Naruto, wouldn't have to be lonely in the future.

Naruto felt Sasuke take his small hand into his own warm, soft one. The seven year old snickered just a bit then turned his face to look at the younger boy. "naruto..."

Naruto then turned and looked into the onyx eyes of his friend. A pink-ish color crept to his cheeks.

" I will always care about you, I'll never leave."

* * *

Naruto 13, Sasuke 15 ...(almost Naruto's birthday)

The blond boy walked through the doors of Konohagakure Senior high school.

It was his first day of freshman year. The school had a huge banner that hung over the main office with the village of the hidden leaf's symbol. The halls smelled of paint and old text books. The other students wore school uniforms. As was Naruto. The Chatter and happy screams that the groups of friends made could make you def and the florecent lights gleamed enough that naruto even saw one kid with sun glasses.

The kitsune had been looking forward to this day since he was a kid. Naruto would finally see Sasuke his old friend.

Since Sasuke lived in a different part of the village his elementary and middle school was not the same that Naruto went to. So now they were to finally be in the same school. Konoha high being the only high school in the village.

The kitsune walked to the pile of schedules and found his.

* * *

 **Uzumaki, Naruto**  
locker number- 401 fourth floor  
 **1st period-** English 327 - Kakashi  
 **2nd period-** History 411 - Iruka  
 **3rd period-** Gym- Guy  
 **4th period-** Biology 312- Orochimaru  
 **lunch**  
 **5th period-** Math 108- Kurenai

* * *

After studing his schedule he decided to search for his first class. Naruto took the stirs to the third floor. As he turned the corner he saw a majority of the student body. The kitsune watched as almost everyone found their classes only leaving a few left to search.

The tan blond looked at the doors as he passed them, trying to find 327. Not watching where he was going he bumped into anouther student. The student fell to the floor with an 'umph'.

Naruto nervously looked at the fallen student. "Oh i'm so-" he started to ramble but stopped.

He was now staring into the cold, angry eyes of..."Sasuke?"

* * *


	2. Familiar Feelings

**You Left Me**

The young Uchiha sat on the cold school floor staring at some blond freshman who knocked him down. Apparently he couldn't walk down the hall in peace, either it was his fangirls annoying him or stupid freshman. Sasuke looked at the blond boy with azure eyes. He looked so familier to the raven but Sasuke couldn't place who he was.

"Oh i'm so- Sasuke?"

'Great he knows me but who the fuck is he?' thought the dark haired boy. Sasuke studied the blond, checking his memory for the answers. Then it finally hit him...  
"Nar-"

"Uchiha, Why the hell are you on the floor?" A pale boy with silver pupal-less eyes came up behind sasuke cutting off the raven. "this freshman bothering you Uchiha?" The boy stuck out his hand to sasuke, who still sat on the floor.

"uh.. no i bumped into him" Sasuke lied grabbing the hand pulling himself up. He smirked, "comeon Neji, freshmen know not to mess with us."

"let's go" the boy named neji commanded. He turned his back to the raven and kitsune and started to walk away. Sasuke's eyes followed the brown haired boy. His smirk dropped and then his eyes averted to the floor.

The kitsune stared at the raven, his urges to embrace sasuke grew stronger. But he suppressed those feeling and instead spoke. "sasuke?"

"Yo, Uchiha you coming or not?" Neji yelled from down the hall. He sneered and walked away, again. sasuke lifted his eyes to the azure stare of the kitsune. He gave a small smile and too walked off.

'Naruto... you've really grown up' sasuke thought brushing a hand through his black hair. The raven quickend his pace to reach Neji.

* * *

Naruto looked blankly at the two boys as they turned a corner. "but..."  
The blond was confused. 'Does Sasuke remember me? Why did Sasuke take the blame for me bumping into him? does that mean he does remember me?' Naruto couldn't understand anything that had just happened.

The kitsune shook away his questions and started looking for his class again. Again he wasn't watching where he was going. For the second time that morning he bumped in to another person. This time the other boy had red spiked up hair and green eyes with thick eyeliner.

"oh shit, I'm so sorry. I've been so clumsy today," Naruto laughed, a little embarassed. The red head was kneeling on the floor picking up some papers he was holding before naruto had bumped into him. The blond noticing this dropped to the floor and helped the other boy.

"grrr" the red head growled with an emotion-less face. But the Kitsune did not scare. The red head was amazed that Naruto didn't run. "Hmph, names Gaara" He said still emotion-less.

"I'm Naruto, I'm really sorry sbout this." The blond and the red-head both stood and shoke hands. Then Gaara started to walk away when Naruto remembered that he couldn't find his class. "ummm... Gaara can you tell me where to find room 327?"

"I have that same class. My brother said it was this way" Gaara again started walking and Naruto followed behind him.

* * *

Finally Naruto had reached his class. As He walked in he studied the room. The walls were a pale blue. The floor already dirty, was a brown color.

The teacher with silver hair had his feet up on his desk reading, his face masked only showing an eye. The Other students had been divided into small cliques already. 'Some english class' Naruto thought as he still stood at the door way, Gaara still at his side. In the middle of a group of boys sitting in the back talking Naruto had spotted the raven-haired boy, Neji sitting to his left.

Naruto and Gaara were about to walk to some empty desks when...

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm... yeah it's short again sorry, please don't attack me with evil fangirls ...  
> anyway...  
> Who just called out to Naruto?  
> oooooo i just left you with anouther cliffy.
> 
> **love Natsuki Lee**


	3. tell your friends when no one is around

"Kiba! You jackass, don't stand behind me like that" Naruto shouted.

The scruffy teen stood right behind Naruto making the kitsune fall when he turned around. He wore a fuzzy grey sweatshirt, his brown hair pointing in every direction.

"HaHaHa" Kiba laughed helping the smaller boy up. After getting up the blond Smacked the scruffy boy across the head. "Ow! what was that for! And after I helped you up."

"You **Ass**. You're the one who made me fall"

"Well it was pretty funny. You should of seen your face when you realized i was the one who called your name."

* * *

From across the room Sasuke watched as Naruto yelled at some other freshman. He smirked at the sight. Naruto kept hitting the brunette, the blond looked so happy smiling and laughing. The scruffy freshman stood there laughing back, blocking each shot and the red-headed kid stood by them watching with no expression on his face. The raven remebered Naruto well. A young Naruto was Timid and shy, only talking when asked a question. He seemed quite the opposite now.

"Freshman Pfft," Neji sneered interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "they don't know how to respect a classroom." His face screamed disgust.

"ah... yeah" Sasuke forced a smirk.

Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends many years ago. The raven would stand up for the kitsune, He would take care of him when no one else cared, Sasuke would share everything he had with the blond. It was like Naruto was his "girlfriend" growing up. Sasuke couldn't help smiling at that.

But, as the years grew busy they had no time to hang with eachother. Sasuke, had promised the kitsune that they would be together again in High School.

The raven had almost forgotten about the promise. He had spent so much time trying to be friends with Neji. The silver eyed boy was so popular. He had all the girls, the attention, everything Sasuke wanted.

"Blondie's really starting to piss me off," Neji spoke as he gave a death glare at the Kitsune,

"hn" was all sasuke could manage. He watched as Naruto and company sat in some empty seats on the other side of the room. The blond felt sasuke's stare and turned to look for who it was. Sasuke looked away and frowned.

Neji equals Popularity  
Naruto equals Neji's dispise  
Sasuke and Naruto's Friendship was not in plan for Sasuke anymore.

* * *

Class began when Naruto finally sat in his seat. Naruto sat to the left of Gaara and infront of Kiba. They were joking about there summers. His smile had faded though, when he felt the glare on the back of his neck. The kitsune turned around to see who it was, only to catch Sasuke turn his eyes away. 'Sasuke...'

Kakashi-sensei was taking role-call, but Naruto couldn't focus. Instead his mind concentrated on the feeling of someone staring at him again.

'sasuke...' The blond thought. 'You remember me right? Why did you blow me off? I just don't understand...'

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Sensei called pulling the kitsune from his thoughts.

"huh? Oh, here" he replied.

"Yo, Uzumaki did you see him yet?" Kiba asked poking Naruto on the back of his neck.

"who?" Gaara asked not even looking at the other two.

"Oh some guy, Uzumaki here, has been crushing on since childhood," Kiba explained, a huge grin plastered on his face, patting the blond's shoulder. "What' his name again?"

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

Gaara's eyes widened. He had taken a few seconds to process what had been said. "Your **GAY**!" He screamed  
His face finally gave an expression, Shock.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Oh boy. Yay! It has been said, my lil Naruto is Gay. But did Gaara really have to scream it out?
> 
> **Love Natsuki Lee**


	4. Sorry Naruto

"Your _**GAY**_ _!"_

The chatter quieted down, Naruto could feel every single pair of eyes on his back. Even Kakashi-sensei looked up from his disgusting orange book.

Behind Naruto, Kiba started thinking quickly. He didn't want to see his friend be ridiculed. "Oh yeah that's what i said" Kiba forced a fake laugh. Naruto, suprised, looked up. "Yeah and I never saw the kid since then, I heard he moved to the land of snow."

Everyone returned to thier conversations, like what just happened, didn't. Naruto face was a complete shade of red. He tried to force a smile but wasn't able. 'why am I embarrassed? I'm Gay and proud... right?'

"oh my god Naruto i'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream that out." Gaara said. It was hard to tell if he was telling the truth with his emotion-less mask back on.

"It's okay" Naruto smiled " You should of seen Kiba's reaction..." Naruto laughed. "But, so yeah, I saw him."

"So what happened?" Kiba asked leaning over his desk to listen better.

"well..." Naruto started to say. Gaara then also leaned in closer. Naruto's blush , that had started to fade, came back." I don't think he remembered me..."

Kiba sighed and Gaara sat back in his seat. "How could he not remember you? And after he promised to be there for you?" Kiba sneered.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" Gaara asked

"Well, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. Him and I were best friends as kids. But school got in the way, he lives on the other side of the village," Naruto explained. "So he promised that we would be together again when i entered High School..."

Naruto trailed off. Kakashi-sensei started reviewing classroom rules.

* * *

Soon enough the bell rang. "Okay Class, see you tomarrow," Kakashi left off with. Sasuke got up and ran after Naruto, who had zipped out of class when the bell rang.

He saw the Kitsune with his friends. Naruto waved at them as they reached the stairs. The hall was practically empty, 20 or so slow-pokes staggering behind.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm. "What The-?" Naruto stumbled back, falling into the raven's grasp.

"freshman?," Sasuke wispered holding Naruto up. "You really need to stop bumping into me like this."

Naruto heard the raspy voice of the raven's chuckle against his ear. He shivered as chills ran throughout his whole body. The Kitsune face reddend again. He could feel Sasuke's grip around his arm, the other hand apon his shoulder, the raven's mouth near his ear. Quite frankly it was turning Naruto on.

"So, you seem to know me, how?" Sasuke looked away. He had to do this he couldn't risk Neji's friendship.

"...you don't remember me?" Naruto wimpered. He tried to hold in his tears. Many times, the kitsune had thought of what it would be like if Sasuke had forgotten about him. But he never imagined the pain hitting his heart right now. He couldn't help it anymore, he slowly let the tears flow down his cheeks.

"No" the raven lied.  
'of course i remeber you' Sasuke thought. 'Who would forget those amazing eyes and the beautiful smile you have?' Sasuke lost thought when he noticed that Naruto was shaking.

The blond teen was crying. Streaks of tears fell from his eyes, grazing the flushed cheeks with wisker like marks. 'Naruto... I'm sorry' the dark haired boy again looked away. Though he wouldn't admit it but it pained him every time he saw the blond cry. 'you don't deserve this...'

The bell rang for class to begin. The hall was completely empty other than the raven who slightly held onto the blond. Sasuke looked up, he too, was threatening to start crying. The raven led his hand down to grace Naruto's hand. He gentally squeezed the blond's fingers.

With that he Naruto to fall over in tears.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie that's chappy 4 hope you like it. It kind of makes Sasuke look like a jerk.  
> So what do you think will happen next?
> 
> **Love Natsuki Lee**


	5. Instead with Tears

You Left Me

_Sasuke looked up, he too, was threatening to start crying. The raven led his hand down to grace Naruto's hand. He gentally squeezed the blond's fingers.  
With that he Naruto to fall over in tears._   
**-small-line-**

Sasuke couldn't go to his second period class feeling the way he was. So, he snuck up to the school's roof. He sat in the open air, leaning against a wall and took out a cigarette. After lighting it up he drifted off into his thoughts.

_'hmph. I wonder what Neji would say if he saw me so flustered over that freshman?'_  
the raven laughed bitterly at the thought. _'better yet what would Naruto do if he saw me smoking?'_  
Sasuke froze for a second. The blonde's name was like ecstacy to the raven's lips. Just the thought of Naruto did something that he could not explain.

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes as he started to remember a very small kitsune. The same kitsune that has grown up, the one the raven just hurt...

_flashback_   
**\- Naruto 4 Sasuke 6 -**

A small blond sat on a chair on the opposite side of the table from the young Uchiha. He was slurping down a bowl of ramen.

Sasuke smirked at the kitsune who was so intriued in his food. Naruto was so cute and Sasuke just didn't want to keep his eyes off him. It was that and because the blond had a short attention span so just in case the dark haired boy kept a close eye.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring at him.  
"You sure you don't want some?" Naruto asked offering his bowl.(but because he had his mouth full it sounded more like he was asking sasuke to go out and milk the cow)

"No, I'm sure." the raven replied laughing. He had no clue how he understood that, but he did.

The young Naruto gulped down his food and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "you have a nice laugh Sasuke-kun" the blond smiled. The raven blushed adding some color to his pale skin. The kitsune would always compliment him, Sasuke just didn't know what to say back.

"Sasuke take your 'boyfriend' outside, my friends are here"  
A taller raven-haired boy entered the room. He was Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He looked like his youger brother, except for the large bags under his eyes from the lack of rest. The teenage Uchiha was clad in a baggy pair of jeans, a large white t-shirt, and had a red colored do-rag wrapped around his head. (haha itachi is gangster!) Behind him entered his friends, Kisame, 'a freaky fish smelling boy', Sasori, 'a redhead who looked like Kankuro's baby brother', and then Deidara, 'he was just scary' always asking sasuke to pull his finger. ...Well that's how Sasuke describes his brother's friends.

Sasuke's face was a full on candy apple red. "S-shut up... stupid!" The young raven then took a hold of the blonde's hand.

Naruto, who had been totally lost, was being dragged by his best friend outside to the pond.

**\- 2 Mouths Later -**

The blond kitsune knelt near the pond in Sasuke's yard. It was his 5th birthday but instead of smiling the young boy was crying.

"naruto?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to the blond.

"It's not fair. Why don't I have a mommy and daddy like everyone else!" Naruto cried tossing a pebble into the water angerly.

The raven wrapped his arms around the birthday boy. The sight of Naruto crying broke Sasuke's heart. It pained him to see someone he cared so much about be hurt. "Naruto, I don't know why you don't have a family. But i'll be your family forever if you promise not to cry again."

They stayed like that until Naruto had no more tears to spill.

The small Kitsune broke the embrase and began to walk back into the house. He stoped and waited as Sasuke caught up to him.

"Sasuke, thank you" Lightly Naruto kissed the raven on the cheek. "...i'm hungry now" (...0.O)

**\- The Next Year -**

Sasuke snuck into Naruto's apartment. It was good that Naruto always forgot to lock his windows. The raven held a small cake with orange frosting behind his back. Naruto slept under an orange comforter atop a futton. He looked peacefull, his hair was messy, and the comforter was only covering half of Naruto's half-naked body.

The raven blushed at the sight but shook it off and moved over to the kitsune. Sasuke took his index finger and thumb and pressed it closing Naruto's nose.

The young kitsune gasped for air, eyes popping wide open.  
"Glad your awake,"Sasuke snickered letting go of the nose and holding out the cake. "Happy Birthday Naru-kun!"

Sasuke held a huge grin on his face, from ear to ear. Naruto jumped out of bed huging the raven, Squishing the cake between them.

"Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you!" the birthday boy cheered. Both fell to the floor laughing.

_**end flashback** _

Forty-five minutes past so quickly. The end of second period bell rang and sasuke stubbed out his second cigarette. He stood up slowly, grabbing his notebook and walked away. He felt more worse than he did before.

"It's almost his birthday again"

* * *

Naruto sat all of second period in the bathroom. Replaying every detail that had just happened.

_Sasuke looked up, he too, was threatening to start crying. The raven led his hand down to grace Naruto's hand. He gentally squeezed the blond's fingers.  
With that he Naruto to fall over in tears._

'He doesn't remember me.' The kitsune thought as he hugged his knees against his chest. ' He promised me he was going to be there... he promised me he would be my family... but family doesn't make you cry' The clear azure eyes watered. Naruto just felt like dying. the boy he loved, the one he thought about constantly, the one who was there for him... forgot about him.

'I just let him hurt me and i cryed about it... Why Sasuke?'

The bell had rang but Naruto had no plan on getting up. He knew that skipping classes the first day of high school wasn't exactlly smart, but he just couldn't pull the strength to face people. He did anough facing today. And all that did was smack him in the face and tell him that he was unloved.

Just then someone walked into the bathroom. The clatter of the door shutting woke Naruto from his thoughts.

The blond came out of his stall slowly. 'Guess it's time to go'.

"So it's the annoying blond freshman" A voice came behind Naruto. The blond turned to see Sasuke's friend, Neji. The silver eyed boy studied the blonde. "AWWW are you crying, you poor thing it's only first day and high school is already getting to you?" The sarcastic tone made Naruto cringe.

Neji started to laughed, but then his face turned cold. He grabbed Naruto by the uniform's shirt. "What, did Sasuke already get to you?"

_' in a way'_

"Pfft that pussy has no balls he's lucky i keep him around" Neji said and with that he pushed the kitsune into the wall. "well it's good that he didn't..."

His lips leaned in brushing against Naruto's ear. With a husky chuckle he wispered  
"because you're mine." Neji let go of Naruto then walked into a stall.

Naruto took that as his cue to leave and he did. He was empty, lonely and now angry.

'I should have kicked that retard's ass for saying that about my Sasuke!'

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's Chappie 5. Hope you like it. Now we know that Sasuke feels guilty so he's not so much a jerk than just a confused teenage boy...  
> We also now know that Neji just strings Sasuke around.
> 
> I know it's not a cliff hanger but...  
> What do you think will happen next?
> 
> **Love Natsuki lee**
> 
> PS: Please review it makes me really happy!


	6. Lunch Time!

**You Left Me**

The lunch room was a dirty, purple colored place. It was only the first day back but the floor was scuffed and littered with dropped food. In the middle of the room was the lunch line, dividing the room into two. Naruto sat at a table to the back of the crowded half of the lunch room. Kiba and Gaara sat across the table, kiba aimlessly talking about Hinata his girlfriend (gaara just kinda sat there).

The Kitsune was staring down at his ramen-in-a-cup, swirling his chopsticks around the rim. His mind was racing around every little detail of that day. _'Sasuke... what changed between us?'_

"Okay, dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow at his friend. "You should be slurping down your fourth ramen cup by now."

"I'm not hungry"

Naruto was lying of course. He just couldn't focus on food right now. He was truely thinking about Sasuke and how his voice sounded against his neck. How the Uchiha's hand had held the kitsune's ever so lightly. How he left Naruto there in the empty hall crying.

"Bullshit, your always hungry!" Kiba slammed his hand against the white table.

Naruto eyes were swelling with tears again. Gaara reached his arm over the table. The red-head brushed a lock of blond hair from infront of the kistune's face. Naruto looked up at the emotionless boy with wide eyes. Gaara stared into Naruto's eyes, it was like he was ripping a hole into his soul.

"That boy you like... Sasuke, he made you cry didn't he?" gaara still glared at naruto.

The kitsune looked away. He had only met Gaara today and already he was reading him like an open book. The blond turned his attention to a raven-haired boy who sat near the door with some other sophmores. Next to Sasuke sat his silver-eyed friend. The teenage Uchiha was laughing along with his classmates. The blond felt like he was laughing at him, like he was the gay ass of thier jokes.

Naruto began to cry.

* * *

Sasuke sat next to Neji. He was faking laughter to one of the stupid stories Kankuro his "friend" was telling. Every once in a while he would sneek a few looks at the skinny blond. Naruto looked misreble and it made Sasuke sick to his stomach.

"Yo, Uchiha, that freshmen from this morning has been staring at you for sometime now," Neji pointed out. Naruto had his head resting against the lunch table. His eyes were glistening with tears. When the Kitsune realised he was being watch he whipped his head around.

"Looks like Uchiha, here has a fan _Boy_ " Neji laughed.

"hn" sasuke managed to sound, not at Naruto being a fanboy but at Neji's disgusted voice.

* * *

Practically A month has passed since the first day of school. Naruto and Sasuke have perfected thier fake smiles. It seemed that both were ignoring eachother. Maybe, just maybe, they were affraid of more tears. Everytime they had had time to think it would be about eachother.

Sasuke just didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to be liked by everyone and being friends with Neji gave him that. But, he didn't want to hurt the one person he cared for more than his own family. It's not like he really forgot about his dobe, it just slipped his mind. Sasuke had been hiding from that crazy girl with pink hair that morning.

Naruto's birthday was the next day and sasuke went shopping for a gift. He roamed the store from aisle to aisle. Finally he saw it. It was his favorite color and was holding a cup of ramen. So adorable.

He already had found the card. Plain and simple and blank inside.

As Sasuke walked home with the gift he contemplated on what to write inside. _' Maybe a simple Happy Birthday...'_ he thought. _'No, he's worth more than just that.'_

Sasuke had finally reached home. Still pondering, he ended up stopping infront of the pond in his backyard.

The raven and Kitsune both spent so much time sitting infront of that pond as kids. It seemed to explode the memories back into Sasuke's mind.

The tears, the laughter, the hugs, the holding hands, the weird thought that Naruto had to jump into the pomd... and that was all one afternoon. But, that specific memory of Naruto crying ...

Finally Sasuke decided on what to write. He stared at the gift and wondered if what he was doing was right.

_'I'm so confused...'_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's not my best chapter... it's more of a filler at first, but the Gaara, Naruto moment has some meaning later on (well to me anyway).  
> And for you that don't get it Neji is not Homo- friendly... that will also be explained later on in the story (O.0 did i give out to much?)
> 
> So what do you think Naruto's reaction will be?
> 
> Pleez review if i get like 5 of them i'll put up the next chapter tomarrow!
> 
> **Love Natsuki Lee**


	7. Naruto's 14th Birthday

**You Left Me**

Not many of Naruto's birthdays had been happy occasions. Years before he would cry, not having a family to celebrate with really dampered the day. There were only those few years as a child where he was with Sasuke.

For some reason Naruto really didn't tell many people it was his birthday. Kiba knew of course. Dog boy had dragged it out of him sometime during 5th grade. That was also the day the kitsune realized that he was very tickle-ish. (a/n how do you spell that?)

The Blonde stood in front of a mirror in his apartment. He had put on his school uniform. It was a black slacks and jacket type thing. To match his mood, Naruto dabbed on some eyeliner, making his pop more than before... if that's possible. He sneered at the calender and then left for school.

Kiba and Gaara stood outside of Naruto's apartment building. Kiba held a card in his hand, on his face he had a huge grin. Gaara, next to him, held an orange birthday balloon in his hand, his face as emotionless as can be. It was actually quite a sight. Naruto saw the sorry two and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Gaara how did you know it was my birthday?" Naruto asked when he finish laughing. The red-head pointed to kiba who had started whistling and staring at the cloudy sky. The kitsune shook his head and smiled. He walked up to his friends and pulled them into an embrace.

"Thank-you" Naruto whispered as he pulled away. He stared at the ground and idly scratched the back of his head. They stood like that for a moment and then Naruto cleared his throat and took his gifts.  
"lets get going."

* * *

The car ride to school had been silent (btw Kiba's sister is driving them). Even Kiba said nothing. It actually scared Naruto a little that his scruffy friend wasn't talking.

The blonde looked out of the window. It looked like rain. It kind of fit Naruto's mood you could say. Naruto always took his birthday harder than other days. It was the day that made him wonder how it would be if he had a mom or dad. It hurt alot. He wanted to know if he looked more like his mom or dad, if they had an obsession with ramen like him, and most of if they loved him.

Naruto's mother died giving birth and his father died in a car accident the same day. He didn't know anything else. No one wanted to tell him more than that.

Kiba looked in the rear view mirror and saw the expression on his blonde friend's face. He shook his head. No matter how hard he tried to make Naruto happy it just didn't work. The scruffy boy knew, though, that only one person could make him happy. since the day Naruto and Kiba met the kitsune would just go on and on about his best friend Sasuke. Sasuke made him happy. And now...

The car rounded the corner to the school and quickly they found a spot to park. Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba exited the car. But before Naruto could start walking Kiba pulled him into a hug. Kiba wrapped his arms tight around the blonde's shoulders.

Naruto in all the emotion started to cry. His tears soaking into Kiba's school shirt. _'Thank you kiba...'_.

* * *

The halls were empty only Naruto stood there. Naruto had told kiba and Gaara to go home without him. Principle Tsunade had wanted to see him before leaving. She wished him a happy birthday and gave him money for rent on his apartment.

The blonde stood infront of his open locker holding a small plush teddie bear. It was orange and was holding a fake cup of ramen. Naruto had opened his locker to gather his books for home and there it was sitting on his beat up biology text book.

Along with it came a card. The blonde took it out of the envelope and studied it. the card's cover had a birthday cake printed on it. In bold letters below the image was "Happy Birthday".

Naruto started to grow angry. Everyone that knew it was his birthday today already gave their gift. The only other person who knew was... Sasuke.

Still Naruto opened the card. Inside was the simple handwritten sentence "I still remeber you when you were 5" and nothing else.

Naruto clutched the teddie bear tight in his grip. He tore the card into 8 small peices then dropped them to the floor. The Kitsune was enraged. _'Sasuke...'_ He paced back and forth. The plush toy was practically strangled in the death grip. ' _STOP fucking around with my feeling_!' Naruto screamed in his head, hoping that where ever the raven boy was he would sense his anger.

The anger and disgust piled on. Naruto just couldn't believe this. He punched the wall near his locker causing a large hole and giving him bloody knuckles. He slammed his locker shut, took his stuff, and stomped off. Leaving the squished orange teddie bear on the floor.

' _You promised to be my friend if I didn't cry again... but Sasuke you're making me cry_ '

* * *

Sasuke sat on the floor around the corner. He cringed at the sound when he heard Naruto punch the wall. It echoed in his head again and again. All the anger, it scared the Uchiha a bit, but at the same time it turned him on.

Slowly, the raven, lifted himself up and turned the corner. He Stopped in front of the hole in the wall and took out a cigarette, lit it and took in a deep drag. Sasuke picked up the mangled plush toy and walked off home.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is Naruto's Birthday... I know not what many of you expected but now Naruto knows Sasuke remembers him.
> 
> I know the chapter is kind of short but i had no idea what else to add. please forgive me if there are spelling mistakes. 
> 
> So what's next?
> 
> Pleez review it makes me really happy to get feed back. I'll try to update soon.
> 
> **Love Natsuki Lee**


	8. OH WTF! part 1

**You Left Me**

It was the day after Naruto's birthday and he wasn't at school.

Gaara stood in the picking line at gym. The boredom was attacking him greatly. The red-head whipped out his cell phone, not really caring who saw. After dialing some numbers he placed said phone to his ear.

"Naruto, I'm coming over."

* * *

Naruto sat at home watching TV, really the only thing on was a week old episode of WWE Raw on Teleundo. He wasn't in the mood to go to that hell hole they call school. So, why not indulge himself in wrestling and junk food. Suddenly his phone rang:

_'plastic parts  
broken hearts  
Masterpiece  
scalpel please_

pink razors, so vain  
Let's have a sexy party  
Nose Jobs an champagne  
Sounds like a Fuckin' party  
pink razors, so vain  
Let's have a sexy party  
Nose Jobs an champagne  
Sounds like a Fuckin' party'

The blonde took it off the coffee table. The caller ID said 'Gaara'. Flipping the phone open the blonde then spoke. "Gaara?"

"Naruto I'm coming over."

But before the kitsune could reply Gaara hung up.

About ten minutes later someone was at his door. Naruto looked at the very emotionless Gaara. Without invite the red-head went in and sat down at the small dinner table.

"Why didn't you come to school?"

"I didn't feel like it."

Gaara studied Naruto as he sat across the table from him. "Liar... what happened?

"Nothing..." Naruto lied and Gaara knew it. The emotionless boy studied the kitsune again.

"Sasuke gave you something for your birthday and it ticked you off." It was more a statement then a question.

"How do you do that?" Naruto was, to say the least, shocked. Was Gaara reading his thoughts?

"Answer me"

"yes, he did," The blonde looked down.

"Naruto, why did it make you angry?... He remembers you." Gaara lifted up Naruto's chin. Though, the red-head's face was still emotionless, his eyes had a look of caring. "... your not telling me something."

The blonde began to cry. Tears rolled down his beautiful face. He wiped at them with the back of his hand. "He remembers me, but he acts like he doesn't. And i don't know why."

Gaara sat there in silence and then got up. "Go put on your school cloths, come on"

"Gaara, it's almost third period"

"so" again a statement not a question.

With a sigh Naruto got up and went into his room. There was no point in arguing. Quickly he threw on his uniform. He tucked in a corner of his shirt and put on some black rubber bracelets. With a dab of David Beckham cologne he left.

Gaara sat in a white truck, outside of the apartment building. Naruto got in. "Gaara, your only 14 how do you have a licence?"

"I don't." with that Gaara drove off.

Naruto started to freak out."Then where did you get the truck?"

"It's my brothers'"

"oh..." Naruto started praying they wouldn't get stopped by the cops. _'oh kami i'm gonna die, i'm gonna die, i'm gonna die.'_

Finally they arrived at the school. Gaara pulled out his cell phone and dialed some numbers. "I used your truck" and then he hung. "come on, Naruto."

As they walked in the door Naruto spoted the raven-haired Uchiha.

He was surronded by girls. A pink-haired girl was whispering in Sasuke's ear. Her hands running up and down his torso. Naruto recognized her as Sakura, the bitch from the blonde's middle school.

The kitsune grew jealous. Gaara saw what his friend was looking at and pulled him away. Both of them walked past the office when they heard someone screaming.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! To my office NOW!" Principle Tsunade screamed from behind the boys.

* * *

"I have a week of detention." The blonde kitsune annouced to his friends at lunch.

"That's a bit harsh for just being late," Kiba said munching on his lunch cookie.

"yeah, well..." Naruto laughed "I also called Tsunade an old hag."

Kiba and Gaara (oddly enough) started laughing. As weird as it was hearing gaara laugh it was a soothing voice. "A week, huh? Then you'll be meeting my brother."

* * *

Detention was held in Naruto's english glass, meaning Kakashi-sensei was the detention teacher. And as always, he was late. Gaara and Naruto sat at two desks in the back of the nearly full class.

Naruto had Detention, but he had no idea why gaara was there. "Dude, why are you here?"

Gaara shrugged, sitting in his regular manner of arms crossed over his chest. "Nothing else to do?"

Naruto threw his head back and burst out in laughter. "Do you even try to be funny or does it just happen?"

"huh?" If the red-head had eyebrows he would have one arched up.

But before the Kitsune could laugh again Kakashi came through the door. He dragged along a tall brunette boy.

"Come on, Sensei. I was just saying hi to the girl." The boy pleaded tring to escape from Kakashi's grasp. "I didn't do anything promise."

"Trying to seduce a poor, innocent, freshman isn't 'just saying hi'" Kakashi- sensei sighed. "And if you weren't doing anything then Icha Icha Paradise is about making friendships" Finally the teacher let go of the student and leaned against his desk.

"Oh yeah! The next book comes out on the-"

"Kankuro sit down." Gaara interupted the brunette. The boy did as told. The red-head got up and walked to the door. "Naruto, see you tomarrow."

With that said Gaara left. Kakashi started to chuckle. His eyes turned into upside down U's. "Kankuro your little brother order's you around?"

"Hey i just don't like to upset him." Gaara's brother replyed.

"Awww will he go crying to Mama if you don't do what he says?" Kakashi said faking worry.

Suddenly Kankuro jumped up and knocked his desk over. He walked up to the Sensei. He was fuming with anger. The Brunette stood nose to nose with the teacher. "You went to far this time, Hatake!"

"Now, now, I was only joking, Kankuro. But, remember that fighting got you here"

With a scowl the boy stepped back, then walked to a desk next to naruto. The blond had to admit, he was scared.

"So you're Naruto. I'm Kankuro" He stuck out his hand and the kitsune shook it. "Wait...that's right you're also Sasuke's fanboy."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He clenched his jaw and tried to smile.

"Sorry, it's just a joke Neji says. You know Neji, right, silver eyes?" the sophmore smiled.

"wow, you are the total opposite of Gaara" Naruto pointed out the obvious.

"yeah i know" Kankuro laced his fingers behind his head. "sooo..."

"Tell me what the joke is... I-I need a laugh." Naruto was curious. He had to know what Sasuke thought about him.

"Oh, well, Neji says your Sasuke's 'fanboy' because you stare at him sometimes. But Sasuke jus' seems disgusted at the thought of having a guy like him..." The Brunette rambled on.

"heh, yeah" Naruto scratched his head. He found nothing funny in the matter, but still lied. "That is funny."

* * *

Once home from his violin lessons (his father set it up for him), Sasuke, layed on his bed. He went over that day. Naruto looked so amazing today.

_**Flashback (-ish)** _ __

Sasuke stood in the crowded hallway, Neji by his side. Fan girls were swarming around them. The Main school doors flung open, in walked Naruto. He looked fantastic the blonde's uniform jacket was pen, inside his shirt had only one edge tucked in, and his tie in hand. His face passive, but full of emotion all the same. It was breath-taking.

Sasuke didn't even try to pay attention to the pink-haired crazy fangirl whispering in his ear. His eyes were glued to the wonderful blonde, Naruto aroused him so much.

_**End flash back** _

The Raven was so horny now, just thinking of Naruto. _'I'm not gay...i think.'_ Sasuke tried to reasure himself, but it didn't matter anymore. Soon enough, his pale skinny hand traveled under his waste band.

Thank goodness his door was shut or someone would have seen him jacking off.

* * *

It was nearly seven at night and Naruto paced back and forth infront of the Uchiha complex. Did he want to comfront Sasuke or not. It was confusing but Naruto had to know why the stupid raven was torturing him. So it was decided.

The kitsune walked to the door and rang the bell. Minutes later Uchiha Itachi opened the door. The older brother of Sasuke was clad in a red extra huge shirt and loose fitting jeans. Atop his head he wore a tilted hat that had the Uchiha insignia. Itachi dropped his apple, in which he was eating.

"Naru-Chan!" The tall raven attacked the Kitsune with an embrace. He dragged the blonde under his arm, into the house, closing the door behind him. "you haven't been around in forever, yo!" (A/N Itachi is very much gangster)

"I know, sorry, but let me go Ita-nii-san." The kitsune struggled from the hold. "where's Sasuke?" He didn't spare any time getting to the point.

"Man, I ain't got no clue, G. But, if anythin' he be up in his room."

"uh...thanks, um..." The blonde felt a bit embarrased. He forgot where that was.

"yeah, I'll take you up Thar, Dawg" said Itachi (a/n XD) "thanks Ita-nii-san" Both the tall raven and the skrawny kitsune walked up the large spiral staircase. The house had been so familiar to Naruto, but it had been so long.

They reached a painted black door. (a/n even though he's not much of it in this story but Sasuke is still emo) Without knocking Itachi opened the door.

What Layed inside shocked Naruto.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh my! that is some day... and it's not over remember this is only part 1!_
> 
> So umm yeah if you couldn't add 1 plus 1 about what Naruto saw at the end... what was Sasuke doing when we left him... yes now you see lol 
> 
> So what do you think will happen?
> 
> P.S. the more reviews the faster i update so pleez review/ and the song i used for Naruto's ring tone was Jeffree star's Plastic Surgery Slumber Party
> 
> **Love Natsuki Lee**


	9. OH WTF! part 2

**You Left Me**

_"thanks Ita-nii-san" Both the tall raven and the skrawny kitsune walked up the large spiral staircase. The house had been so familiar to Naruto, but it had been so long._

They reached a painted black door. (a/n even though he's not much of it in this story but Sasuke is still emo) Without knocking Itachi opened the door.

What Layed inside shocked Naruto.   
**-small line-**

Sasuke was sprawled on his bed. His school pants around his ankles and his shirt pulled up. The long pale fingers were curled around his member, slidimg up and down.

The two other boys stood wide eyed watching as sasuke kept jacking off.

But that didn't shock the kitsune quite like what he heard next. Naruto almost fainted at the mumble that escaped the mouth of the younger Uchiha.

" ...Naruto"

* * *

**Sasuke pov**

The young uchiha lost control. His hand had it's own mind. Speaking of mind all he could think about was Naruto...dirty thoughts about naruto.

That was until he heard his older brother Itachi speak."Dang, yo, this is new" It was so suprising how Itachi could keep his voice so calm. Especially since he was watching his brother wack off. Sasuke jumped up as fast as he could, fixing himself, wiping his hands on his comforter. He finally calmed down to look at his brother. But he wasn't alone.

Naruto stood along side Itachi, gaping at the now completely embarassed Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh My fucking god..." that was all he could say.

* * *

**Naruto pov**

Naruto's feet were moving on their own. What he had just seen and heard made him even more confused, but just watching sasuke play with himself...

The kitsune grabbed the raven into a very close possition, wrapping his arms around the others waist. Without even realizing at first that he now had his lips on Sasuke's, his tongue in his mouth, his hands up the other's shirt. The wave of extacy was so strong that Naruto barely remembered Itachi at the door.

"Naw man, I feelz like i'm gettin' _punk'd_ " With that said the older raven closed the door behind him as he left.

After a few more minutes of making out with Sasuke, Naruto found the perfect chance to get what he came there for.

The Kitsune pushed the raven on to the bed and stradled over him.

* * *

**Sasuke pov**

The raven-haired boy was shocked but arroused.(A/N spelling?) Naruto sat on top of him, now, unbottoning his shirt.

"So tell me..." The kitsune wispered seductively. "Why have you been... uh...lieing to me, playing games with me?" He said licking Sasuke's sensitive nipples.

"uh...Oh God" The raven bit his lip. He was getting a hard on. "What?" He was completely spaced out at the moment.

Naruto Slapped Sasuke across the face. "Stop Fucking Playing. You said you didn't remeber me. Then I get a birthday gift from you and see you fuck yourself to my name?Answer me!"

Sasuke felt like shit and just looked away. How could he answer that when even he didn't quite understand himself?

"Jackass Teme"Naruto said wiping the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

With one last wonderful kiss, Naruto left.

* * *

**No POV**

Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba walked through the konoha park. It was nearly ten.

"So you smacked the mother fucker in the middle of 'fun' time? Then when you asked him why he was kicking your heart around he didn't answer?" Kiba asked. Naruto had called them up after he left the uchiha mansion. He sounded really upset so Gaara and him hurried to him. The blonde just now finished telling them what had happened earlier.

"Then before leaving you kissed him?" Gaara asked.

Both friends were shocked. Who knew Naruto had it in him?

"yep"

"So how do you feel now?"asked the scruffy teen.

"...Horrible" Naruto answered annostly."It's true he remembers me, but he won't tell me why he acts like he doesn't. And I know that school, monday, he'll still act like i'm no one."

"you can't be so sure," Kiba said sitting down at a nearby park bench. "I mean that slap must have waken up his scences."

"No..."The kitsune said, also sitting. "That's how Sasuke is and always will will only do something at his own will." The blonde paused a moment then continued. "If he doesn't want to except that... that i love him, then that's what will happen."

They sat there, all three, wondering if what Naruto said will really happen monday. One could only wait.

' _Or at least Intervine in someway_ ' Gaara thought.

* * *

Gaara sat at his kitchen table sipping hot tea. It was late morning, Saturday, he knew for a fact that kiba and naruto were still knocked dead asleep in their beds.

Just then Kankuro stood in the doorway. "little brother?"

Gaara just sat there he didn't even bother to look up. Kankuro already knew that his little brother wouldn't respond. So why ask?

"I'm going over Uchiha's house wanna go to?" Kankuro asked. Gaara's eyes shot up.' _Uchiha_ '

"Is his name Sasuke?" The red-head asked in his monotone voice.

"yeah. Why?"

Gaara stood and put on his jacket, in which was hanging off a chair near him. He wanted to go confront The Uchiha baka today anyway, find out why he was doing what he was doing. Thing was Gaara didn't know where the dumbass lived. But now, thanks to his older brother, the red-head didn't have to go searching. "Let's go."

* * *

The Uchiha household was huge, it even had it's own game room. And that is why Knakuro and his friends gathered there today. The game room had a big flat screen TV, a few pinball machines, xbox 360, playstation 3, tons of games, and a large cumfy sofa.

When Kankuro and Gaara arrived there were people already there, the only one slightly familiar to the red head was Hyuuga Neji. He went over Gaara's house once to play video games with Kankuro. They were playing ' _Smackdown vs Raw 2008_ '.

"Kankuro, you dumbass, sit your ass down and grab a control," Neji said like he was owner of the god forsaken mansion. He stood to get a soda, when the silver-eyed teen made eye contact with the red-headed freshman.

' _He's cute..._ ' Gaara thought

The red head scowled and looked away at his brother, who now grabbed a control and began playing. The red-head looked around the room searching for who might the jackass, Naruto liked, was.

"Sasuke Come on!" Some one unimportant pleaded pointing his glare at a pale boy with dark hair and eyes.

' _So that him?_ '

There he was slouching into a navy blue bean bag. A Cigarette was barely holding itself between his thin lips. The raven's pale fingers tapped against the buttons on his remote motioning his wrestler (A/N that would be Jeff Hardy) to punch Kankuro's.

"Geez! Do you not have a life Uchiha? It's like you get better at the game every week."Kankuro said.

Sasuke smirked. "Apparently i do. But you, I'm still trying to figure out how you suck more everytime you pick up a control."

Gaara stood in the same place waiting for the perfect moment to catch his prey when Neji spoke up.

"So, Uchiha, how's your _fanboy_ doing? Haven't seen him staring at you lately?"

Sasuke scowled. "How should I know? I'm not his keeper."

Gaara, though his face passive, inside he angered. The red-head knew exactly that they were referring to Naruto. How could such a sweet kid like Naruto like a retard like Uchiha Sasuke? Gaara just didn't get it.

"What The fuck's the kid's name anyway?" The raven asked. There it was, Gaara caught the lie. He new very well that his so called 'fanboy' was named Naruto. A boy who loves him.

Gaara slowly walked up to the raven-haired teen. As the red-head stood infront of the other boy, he studied his face. Sasuke was shocked, (A/N does this guy never get shocked?) it was humerous to Gaara. It was especially funny when Gaara socked Sasuke in the face.

The raven held his cheek as he rolled to the floor. ' _Frick! does everybody have to hit me in the face now?_ '

Neji Abruptly stood. "Who the Fuck do you think you are?" Gaara and he stood face to face. "Answer me, Freshman!" Neji stepped closer, closing the space between them.

"That was for Naruto..." Gaara slid his hand apon the silver-eyed boy's cheek and cupped his chin. And in a whisper he spoke again. "This is for me."

With that the red-head placed his lips on Neji's.

At first Neji struggled but Gaara's hold on him was to strong. Soon enough he gave up. The red-head licked neji's lip gaining entrance. He slipped his tongue in and began searching the other's hot cavern.

He would never admit it, but Neji was starting to enjoy it. Finally Gaara pulled away for air. He looked around to see everyone staring, even Sasuke, who got onto his feet.

The jade eyed freshman scowled again and walked away. Never once looking back as he walked home. He did what he came to do... and more.

Everyone looked at Neji. He realized that and started making gagging sounds. "Oh dude i'm gonna throw up" after saying that he quickly ran to the bathroom. But instead of actually barfing he started doing something that virgin eyes are not meant to see. (A/N cough Masterbate cough)

' _I can't be gay but... that was so hot_ '

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OH MY! is everyone spanking there monkey's in this story lol  
>  So Gaara likes Neji huh? That's cute.  
> Monday is now the day to dread..._
> 
> What will happen on Monday?
> 
> **Love Natsuki Lee**


	10. Fight

**You Left Me**

Everyone was in class already, monday morning. Naruto as usual woke up late, seeing that kiba and gaara couldn't give him a ride. Though he was already tardy, the blonde was in no hurry to get to english. The sooner he got into that class, the sooner he would have to see Sasuke.

At the same time sasuke was roaming the halls of school. Skipping class will get him in alot of trouble with his dad, but he didn't care. He was still a little pissed off about Naruto's friend punching him in the face Saturday. Not only that but his first period class was english, meaning having Naruto, his friends, and neji in the same room. Sasuke for one didn't want to be there and that is why he was bunking.

Then Sasuke saw Naruto coming down the opposite end of the hall. "Dobe!"

Naruto looked up and saw the raven coming straight toward him. He looked mad. "Yes Teme?" the kitsune said slightly annoyed. "and don't call me that!"

Finally they came face to face. The raven grabbed the collor of the kitsune's shirt. "Tell me. Why did your red headed friend punched me Saturday?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Truely naruto was completely lost.

"Your fucking friend came over my house saturday when i had friends there. He fucking punched me in the face." Even though he was angry his voice was low, he didn't want to draw attention. Sasuke loosened his grip on the other's shirt but never let go. "Why?"

"How would i know?" He seriously didn't know.

"He said that punching me was for you!" the Uchiha was getting angrier, without even noticing his voice rose.

"Stop Fucking Screaming Sasuke!"

"Your screaming too, you retard! And Why should I stop screaming? I'll stop when i feel like it!" The raven let go of the blonde.

"Shut up TEME! I don't-" But before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke had his lips on the blonde's.

Sasuke just gets really turned on having Naruto scream at him. They interlocked for a minute, tongue wrestling. After finally coming up for air Naruto asked the not so simple question. "Why do you keep playing with my heart?" the emotion in his eyes was thick, he was hurt. Even though he asked this question so many times but never has he gotten his answer.

The raven stayed silent. His onyx eyes averted to the floor. He knew his answer would be stupid, but he couldn't say it, it would only hurt Naruto more.

"Damn it," The kitsune growled lowly. He pushed the raven into the nearest locker. "Answer me, SASUKE! Why at one moment you say you don't know me, then next thing i know your kissing me?" Tears began to fill his eyes.

"I wanted to be like Neji," It sounded horrible even to him.

"I don't understand what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto said trying to calm down.

"He doesn't like you..."

The kitsune was getting fustrated. "Why Sasuke, Why do you want to be someone like him?"

"...Because" Sasuke took a deep breath. This was it, he was about to say the stupidest thing ever. "Because i thought it would make people like me"

The blonde's eyebrows creased. _What_. "Sasuke they will like you either way, just act like yourself."

I don't know what **myself** is!" The raven yelled. He was so confused with his life that he had no idea what he really acts like without trying to become someone else.

Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke, bringing him close. he brought his lips to the other's pale ear and whispered. "Yes you do... you are the kind, gentle boy that was there for me after I was alone all my life. The boy who made promises. The boy... The **Sasuke** I love."

The raven pushed the blonde away "I've Changed Naruto!"

"No!" Naruto yelled. He was so annoyed, he couldn't believe how sasuke could be so dumb." You want to think you have but the truth of the matter is... is behind that cold face and angry voice is still the boy that smiled at me when i ate, that made me happy everytime i saw him. Inside is who you are, You just won't knock down that wall you built!"

There was silence for a moment. But then Both boys heard the sound of clapping. When they turned to see what it was, they saw Neji coming around the corner.

"I always knew there was something wrong with you Uchiha," The silver eyed sophmore said. "Disgusting gay peice of shit. It's people like you that give men bad names." he walked up close to the boys, close enough to feel the shivers up their spines.

Then out of no where Neji punched the blonde in the gut, leaving him breathless. Sasuke's eyes widened, he had to do something...but he stood there frozen. Hyuuga then turned to the raven, a sneer on his features. "Fucking faggot!"

Neji's fist was about to hit Sasuke when the blonde kitsune jumped infront of the target. He took the punch for sasuke. "NARUTO!"

"Heh," Naruto laughed. His eyes glared so evily at Neji. It was like there was an angry red aura around the small tan boy. "Is that all you got, Bitch?" With that said The fuming blonde jumped atop of the brunette. They both fell to the floor and Naruto started to consecutively punch Neji in the face. It was like a totally different person, the sweet charasmatic Naruto from before was no where in sight. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

There was blood dripping heavily from the Hyuuga's nose when a group of teachers got there. They needed as many people as they could find to just pull the freshman off the other boy.

When the teacher finally held him back, Naruto turned to sasuke and spoke. "You want to be like that pussy?" The blonde fought himself from the teachers grips and walked pff straight to the principles office, Several teachers following after him. The other adults stayed to help neji to the very same office.

Sauske sat there staring at the floor as if he was hiding form the world.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room, it had been 3 days since the fight with naruto. The raven decided not to go to school since. It was certain to him that Neji must have told everyone.

And so there he was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall. Just then his brother walked past his door.

"Itachi?" sasuke called.

The older raven appeared in the doorway. As always clad in his gangster attire. "Yo, Sasuke! What up wit ma homie g dawg skillet cocao puff rice krispes yo?"

Ironically Itachi's way of speaking didn't bother sasuke much anymore. It wasn't that they spoke many times, it's just that hear it once and nothing else will suprise you.

Sasuke wasn't really sure why he called for his brother, but maybe it would be good to talk to someone. "Brother... d-do you mind me being gay?" Why was he stuttering? Uchiha's don't stutter.

With that Itachi dropped his gangster sccent and spoke like a normal person. "Sasuke you are who you are. That should never bother anyone, including me." Itachi took a seat near his brother. They sat silent for a while until the older raven spoke again. "You don't need Hyuuga for everyone to like you. Just be youself. Sasuke you're an Uchiha, people already like you..." He sat there still, he thought for a moment then continued to speak. "Tell you the truth, I already new you were gay."

Sasuke looked at his brother, shocked. "How?"

"Nothing inparticular, i guess. Just something about you. Plus Sasori said his gay-dar kept going off," Itachi started to laugh. Then anouther silence. "Little brother how do you feel about Naruto?"

"Sasuke thought for a moment. "I can't stop thinking about him. I want to protect him and make him happy."

The older raven slowly stood and made his way to the door. But before he left his little brother's room he spoke again. "You love him, why hide it? Who cares about what anyone else thinks?..." And then with a smirk he said "Dawg" and left.

* * *

"Naruto have you seen Uchiha Sasuke lately?" Kakashi-sensei asked. He wore black pants and a white button down shirt. His fingers laced behind his head, his feet on his desk.

"How would i know?" Naruto sneered. The name Sasuke still hurt the blonde. Sasuke hadn't been in school since the fight monday.

Neji came in yesturday, after his 1 day suspension, bragging about not being the raven's freind any longer. He stated that he felt threatened by sasuke. Suprisingly, though, neji never mentioned the fact of Naruto or the uchiha's being gay.

The fight gave the blonde two weeks detention, since he didn't start the fight, Tsunade went easy on him. But, still, that was why he was there in Kakashi's room eventhough it was close to four PM.

"Naruto, I know you and Uchiha have some kind of relationship."

"What the fuck?" Naruto was so shocked he almost fell out of his seat. "What are you Talking about?"

Kakashi straighted up, placing his feet on the floor. "First you and Uchiha can't stop staring at eachother in my calss, second during the fight the other day you blocked a puch for him. Plus, if you don't like him then i owe Iruka 20 bucks."

"You bet on my love life?" Naruto was about to punchthe silver-haired man.

"Okay, well that's not the point," Kakashi smiled. "The reason i asked you, if you saw him, was because he's been missing too many of my classes. his grades are slipping." (A/N Sasuke is like best student ever so when his grades start slipping evryone takes notice)

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you might care to know about Uchiha." Kakashi checked his wrist watch and looked back to Uzumaki. "You can go now, Detention's over for today."

Naruto looked down. He did care, even though he tried not to. "see you tomarrow Sensei," The blonde left the room. Maybe he lost all hope in Sasuke. To the Kitsune it seemed like the raven would never open his eyes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hmph so Naruto has his answers._
> 
> Sasuke is now showing his emo side, how long will he keep it up?  
> Is neji over and done with in this story?  
> Can naruto deal?
> 
> Are You Ready FOr the Climax Of The Story You Left ME?
> 
> **Love Natsuki Lee**


	11. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: non-con lime.

**You Left Me**

It was 6:30 in the mornung the next day. Sasuke was already up. He was in the house's gym room, lifting weights. He couldn't sleep one wink last night.

_"I can't stop thinking about him. I want to protect him and make him happy."_ The things that were said between his brother and hin last night replayed in his mind. He knew that what he had said was true and nothing could stop that. _"You love him, why hide it? Who cares about what anyone else thinks?..."_ Itachi was right...right?

Looking at the clock on the wall, he dropped his weights and ran up to his room. he wiped the sweat from his body. With no time to shower he bathed himself with cologne and put on deoderant.

As Sasuke threw on his school cloths, a knock came to his door. He looked to see his brother in the door way.

In his usuall attire Itachi held up a peace sign. "Yo bro, need a ride ta skool." (A/N i love writing itachi like this...lol)

Sasuke pulled on his shoes and smiled at his brother "yeah"

* * *

Both Uchiha boys sat in the black Impala. Itachi had some 50 cent song blasting through the speakers. No really it was giving the younger boy a headache.

"SO!" Itachi yelled over the music. Dumbass. "What's gonna happen at school today?... YO?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. ' _wowwwwww_ ' He turned off the radio. "Hopefully, the right thing..." the younger raven thought for a moment. "No, Scratch that, the right thing **will** happen"

* * *

Have you ever loved someone so much that every action them do causes you a reaction of some kind? That's how Naruto felt. This made the fourth day since he last saw sasuke, and it made Naruto feel mad and lonely. Not like it's any different then before.

He stood in the first floor boys bathroom checking his appearence in the mirror. The conversation with Kakashi-sensei yesturday made him think, that kept him up all night. He felt like crap and looked like shit. There were bags under his eyes, his hair didn't want to stay the way Naruto wanted, and he didn't iron his uniform, so it was wrinkled.

Just then Someone barged into the blue walled wash room,...locking the door behind him. Before Naruto could turn around to see who it was, the person slammed him against the wall. The other boy placed one hand over the blonde's mouth and the other under the blonde's shirt, feelings his abs.

The mystery man started butterfly kissing the kitsune's bare neck.

Naruto tried to get free but the other's hold was to strong. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to get raped... in the dirty boys bathroom and he had no idea who the one doing it was.

The other man moved his had higher, rubbing Naruto's nipple. The kitsune tried so hard to not moan but it slipped through. He could feel the raper's hard member against his ass. Finally removing his hand from naruto's nipple, the other man slippled said hand under the blonde's waste band.

Naruto tried to escape again, pushing his hands against the wall. He tried screaming too, but nothing. Instead the other man pushed the kitsune harder into the wall. And then his cold hand wrapped around Naruto's dic. The mystery man let out a moan, his voice husky and low.

Tears started rolling down Naruto's whisker scared cheeks. He tried to scream again, but no avail.

The other man unbuttoned Naruto's pants for easier axcess. He, then, began rubbing Naruto's member, moaning as he did it.

More tears leaked out. " _NO...Stop! Leave me ALONE. Please, someone HELP!_ " He tried to scream, but he was helpless, his strength had escaped him, and now he was going to get raped. " _please_ "... Then he realized it.

With that the kitsune gave up. ' _There's no point, no one can help me._ ' Naruto thought. ' _My life sucks already... why not add rape to his sob story of poor little gay boy with no family._ ' So Naruto stood there his body pressed against the wall before him, tears falling from his eyes, just taking it.

The other boy gave a pleased moan, seeing that the blonde would not struggle any longer. He leaned closer, his lips brushed against the kitsune's ear. "I told you that you would be mine. It's **destiny**." With that said he snaked his tongue and moved his hand fast.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh-heh you weren't expecting this were you?  
> I'll let you ponder on this ending... can you guess who it is? (it's only slightly obvious lol)  
> It's almost finished lets see 1 more chapter...or should it be 2? ...  
> i want alot of reviews this time, good or bad i don't care but the more reviews i get the faster your update gets here!


	12. Finally!

**You Left Me**

_He leaned closer, his lips brushed against the kitsune's ear. "I told you that you would be mine. It's **destiny**." With that said he snaked his tongue and moved his hand fast. _

-0o0o0o0o0o0 this is a line! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

"N-neji!...uh" Uzumaki Naruto tried to ask, but the silver-eyed sophmore's hand still covered his mouth, giving no avail.

Neji pulled his lips near the pther's ear. "hm...you know Freshman you are very sexy," he snaked his tongue again. "Tell me... uh-" he moaned quickening the pace of his hand. "- how do you like it? Hopefully HARD"

Naruto was scared, he was freaking out. With more struggle, the blonde bit down on Neji's hand. (A/N who new it was that easy?) When the Brunette removed his hand in pain, Naruto screamed out " **HELP!** "

* * *

Sasuke paced outside the first floor bathroom. When he arrived at school, the raven asked his dobe's friend (the one with scruffy hair) where Naruto was. The boy said that the blonde had just walked off to the bathroom. With that the Uchiha ran towards that way, to see Naruto walk in... Then he saw Neji walk in after.

Fear attacked Sasuke at that point. He quickend his pace. When there, trying to open the door, the raven found it to be locked.

' _oh my god what the fuck is going on in there,_ ' Sasuke paced back and forth. He had to save Naruto. In the pit of his stomach the raven knew Neji was going to hurt the blonde Kitsune.

' _It's been 5 minutes, I have to get in there_ ' The young Uchiha thought. He started to think of a way to get in. Then finally he knew. Sasuke took out a box of paper clips from his backpack. He knew they would come in handy one day. (A/N i know doesn't really sound like the freaking teme but bare with me ) After straightening a paper clip, he slipped it into the keyhole.

From inside he heard Naruto scream for help and immediately Sasuke jiggled the clip, unlocking the door.

The raven ran in and what he saw made him see red. Neji had naruto slammed against the wall, fondling the blonde.

Sasuke grabbed Neji, pulling him away from Naruto. And with anger and strength, the raven knocked the other sophmore to the floor in one punch.

"What The FUCK are you ON!" The raven yelled grabbing the brunette by the shirt collar, hovering over him. The other boy had fear in his silver eyes, something Sasuke had never seen. But it didn't make a diffrence to him. "You don't **EVER** touch him, you got that, you fucking retard? If I ever find out that you layed a finger on him, again, and it will be the LAST thing you'll feel that resembles anything close to comfort!"

With a growl Sasuke let neji go, who ran out of the room as fast as he could. The raven let out a deep low scream, grabbing the trashcan and throwing it against the wall opposite his dobe.

Naruto was curled up, still facing the wall, hiding in shame. He was shaking with tears. Sasuke knelt beside the blonde after calming down a bit. he tried to hide his face, but the raven took it in hand. Naruto looked up, his azure eyes wide with hurt. Streaks of tears staining his scared cheeks.

"Naruto, will you ever forgive me for being such a dumbass?" Sasuke became overwhelmed with tears of his own. "It's all my fault... I don't want to hurt you anymore." He broke down in sobs, letting out all the pressure and worry from everything that happened.

Both boys stred into eachothers eyes. Searching in them, Naruto finally found truth. He knew that Sasuke was **finally** telling the truth.

Almost knocking the raven off balance, the kitsune wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, never breaking the eye contact. "Thank-you,... I will always forgive you. Because, Sasuke, I Love You."

"I love you too, Naruto" It was finally said. The kitsune began to cry again. Sasuke grabbed a peice of paper towel, he began to wipe the other's cheeks.

Both drew thier faces closer, sharing a sensual kiss. after comimg up air Sasuke took Naruto's hand against his lips. With a kiss between each word the raven said: "I want you near me forever, i'll never leave you again."

* * *

When school had let out, the couple walked out hand and hand. Kakashi Had to cancel detention, so Naruto was free to leave for home with Sasuke.

"Dobe, Aniki will give us a ride," sasuke said. he stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Don't call me that, Teme," the kitsune held the raven's chin in his hand. Pulling him in, Naruto bit Sasuke's lip, pulling it towards him.

"hmm." People were staring and it didn't bother the Uchiha once. As long as he had the love his life with him, nothing else mattered.

* * *

In the school parking lot, two men leaned against a black Impala. It's license plate reading: "Homie"

The dark haired man, with a red do-rag on his head and a large black sweatshirt hanging off his shoulders, laughed. Itachi and his friend Deidara were watching as his little brother and, he was assuming, his new boyfriend share and intimate moment infront of the school.

"Yaw man that be wat ya call love right thar," (A/N if you don't know haow to pronouce that listen to some Nelly songs and the you'll know) the olderraven brother nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blonde man looked at Itachi, with a questioning look. "When the hell are you going to stop talking like that?"

"like what, deidara?" Itachi looked at his friend giving the famous Uchiha smirk.

"Like you lack education and you got punched in the jaw," Deidara challenged.

"Hm...maybe around da same time you admit that ya and Sasori are fucking eachother," Itachi contered the challange to see his blonde friend huff angrily. The raven turned his attention back to his little brother, who was now walking towards them, Naruto in hand.

"Awwwwwww, so cute... YO!" The older Uchiha jumped up and down, clapping his hands together in joy. Both Deidara and Sasuke slapped him upside the head.

"baka" Naruto laughed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Holy Crap it's done ...! ..._  
>  Hope you liked it and don't for get to read the next chapter! It's very entertaining...(no it's not sex you nasties get your minds out of the gutter!)
> 
> Please REVIEW!
> 
> **Love Natsuki Lee**


	13. Itachi's Rap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although, not many readers liked this chapter on ff.net, I'm still posting it up, because it is part of the story.   
> Sadly, I was going to write a sequel to this story, but that didn't work out. Hope you all enjoyed the reposting of You Left Me.  
> I'm sorry I was such a horrible review whore back then XD

**Itachi:** Yo Natsuki?

 **Natsuki:** Itachi Wat up?

**Itachi:** Yo laydown a beat for me gurl

**Natsuki:** Whateva you want Homie G!

**Itachi:** Yaw i don't think they be ready dis

**Natsuki:** Well they better get ready cuz hea we come!

* * *

Yo this is Itachi and this is my ryme  
And I'd like to tell you about this time

I have a little brother, his name is Sasuke  
No ever expected him to be gay

But one blonde boy made him fall in love  
now they take anything from up above

And I watched my brother suffer  
With the yeses and noes of today Society  
Being affraid of a boy named Neji

But then he realized there was nothing to fear  
And that Neji had a problem he could not bare

Who would've known  
My bro only wanted to be excepted  
But someone took his heart and kept it  
Who would've known  
He was just scared inside  
Wanted to take his love and never hide  
Who would've known  
it took a small skrawny boy to help  
to make my little brother, Sasuke, find himself  
Who would've known  
These two childhood friends would fall in love  
come together and become one  
I didn't know!

I guess i should leave you  
With a preview  
with the next story  
By my gurl Nati

Sasuke starts working for Our Dad's Company  
Will he tell Fugaku about his sexual preferency?  
Naruto meets this new kid Sai  
He tries to take him from my brother's side  
And at the same time they struggle with Sex  
Can you wait for the story Natsuki Lee comes out wit Next?

Word to your Mother!  
Peace!  
Uchiha Out!

* * *

**Natsuki:** That's Tight

**Itachi:** Hellz to yeah gurl!

**Natsuki:** They ain't got nothing on us!

* * *

_Thank-you and i hope to see you all when i get the sequal up!_

**Love Natsuki Lee**

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the first chapter. Umm... sorry it's kind of short but it looked long hand written (), heh-heh .  
> so pleez review. the next chappy coming up soon.  
> Will Sasuke remeber Naruto?  
> Will Naruto find his class?  
> Will Kakashi-sensei be as perverted as he is in other fanfictions?  
> What will the school year have in store for Naruto?  
> What kind of ramen do i like best?  
> Why am I asking you?
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
